After School Babysitters Initiative
by piyopiyoviolet
Summary: Kagami Taiga, a severely misunderstood student, never expected to be taking care of five kids with a perpetually invisible partner. KagaKuro.


**A/N: **So my bad habit of starting new series has kicked in again... Well this story was inspired by a manga I read recently (half a chaoter of it anyway so I'm not copying anything except the concept of having a club where students take care of the teacher's children.) Pixiv ID 28540681 (also the cover image) didn't help the already brewing idea. I'll try to update my other fics soon too. Sorry about that. This series will be short chapters of fluffy nonsense.

**Summary: **Kagami Taiga, a severely misunderstood student, never expected to be taking care of five kids with a perpetually invisible partner. KagaKuro.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy. Nothing much else this round.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, sadly.

* * *

It wasn't really his fault per se. Yes, in hindsight, most of the so called "incidents" could probably have been avoided if he'd just swallowed his pride whole and stopped attempting to help. Once he tried to return a girl her bag which she'd carelessly dropped outside the classroom. She took one look at him, two-toned red hair and roughed up face, and shrieked. "Its fine you can have it! I don't have a lot of money though, please don't hurt me!" With that, the girl along with her group of friends dashed off at a blindly speed. Kagami massaged his bruise in confusion. He'd needed to get a bandage from the nurse for it. Damn that careless Koganei. Well, he supposed he'd drop off the bag at the general office, it was on the way to the infirmary.

Kagami Taiga, fifteen. To say that he's commonly mistaken for a juvenile delinquent would be a bit of an understatement. More precisely, everywhere he went people thought he wanted to a) rob them b) hit them c) rope them into some rule-breaking scheme he planned. As such, most of them end up avoiding him. Some people actually challenge him to duels for power and the like. Now Kagami was no teenage rebel but he wasn't good-natured enough to turn down a challenge when it was flapping its hideously dyed blond ducktail in his face.

"BAAAKAAAGAMI!" A loud female voice screamed in his ear.

Aida Riko stood about a foot from him, arms crossed in front of her chest in anger. She had dragged the first two syllabuses of his name, a telltale sign of just how much problems the student council was going to give him. "Again? That makes this the what? Fifth, sixth time this month! I've lost count. What was it this time? You wanted to help the lost girl? Or were you being threatened by another delinquent group, again? And I keep telling you not to wear any external accessories, it tarnishes our school name." She ends her little monologue by pointing at the silver necklace around his neck with an accusing finger.

Kagami grunted. Somehow he finds that he has a knack for attracting all sorts of unwanted trouble. Sure he may not have the gentlest features and smiling, for him, always has the adverse effect but Kagami really means well most of the time. Riko continues to scold him before finally sitting down. "Geez, I wonder what we should do with you. You don't seem to be responding to any of our punishments so far…" Her eyes glance over the desk she's currently tapping her fingers on. They trail along the pile of folders and loose sheets until they land on this one particular file and a smile smirk creeps onto her face.

"I have a fabulous idea!" She exclaims. Kagami visibly shudders. Aida Riko's "fabulous ideas" don't usually mean good news for the person actually involved. But Riko's smiling all the same, positively radiating flowers. "You'll join the After School Babysitters Initiative."

Kagami's jaw drops. He knows Seirin has been very kind to the teacher's and has dedicated significantly large portion of its infrastructure towards building a play area for children to give their teacher's an ease of mind of sorts. There was also a plan to involve students by letting them volunteer to take care of these kids after schooling hours as a platform for instilling good moral values. Few teachers opted to bring their kids to work as it was either 'unproductive' or 'low class'. Even lesser students wanted to spend their time caring for children saying it was 'boring'.

In fact it was common knowledge that the only two members are this one guy whose little brother was in the programme and his self-proclaimed girlfriend who probably just wanted to hang around her crush as much as possible.

"Well Momoi-san is transferring out which reduces the number of people in the club to one. If it continues, we might have to shut down the initiative which is quite a loss so it's a course we'll only consider in desperate times. So, Bakagami, your punishment is to join the initiative and at the same time rope in as members other members as possible."

* * *

Everything's going to be alright. How much worse can it be? This should be better than having to clean the pool or picking up litter across the schoolyard. Kagami tried his best to calm down by thinking positively. This proved to be a feat easier said than done with his heart still thumping loudly in his chest.

He opened the brightly painted door with a childish sign hanging from it. It bore a poorly drawn bee and the words 'Welcome' scrawled over in an unnervingly cursive font. Looking around he saw playthings strewn all over the floor which was carpeted with foam squares of various alphabets and numbers. There were knocked over plastic chairs surrounding a round plastic table. In the corner there was a small whiteboard next to a cupboard where various items were messily shoved into the holes, mostly stationery though. To his immediate right there was a small shoe rack and cubbyhole where shoes and bags were placed upon.

Standing in the middle, the four kids froze when Kagami entered. They had their hands interlinked leading Kagami to believe they must have been playing a game.

"Ermm hi? I'm Kagami Taiga, the new guy."

The kids continued to stare at him perhaps wondering who he was.

"So you're Kagami-kun. Yes, we were expecting you but Kiyoshi-san isn't here today."

The voice surprises Kagami enough to send him five feet into the air. "What? Where did you come from?" He asked flabbergasted at the sudden appearance of a small boy with pale blue hair behind him.

"I've been here this whole time. You even walked right by me."

Kagami most definitely did not recall walking past anyone on his way in. He notices how the four kids scuffle over to use the boy's legs as a barrier. "And who's this Kiyoshi guy?"

"The caretaker of course, he takes care of the kids all hours of the day. But he's not around today so you'll most likely start tomorrow. By the way, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

The children seem to be involved in a heated discussion of their own now, fierce whispering and finger pointing making for most of the conversation. Eventually, the kid with purple hair sighs and tugs at Kuroko's pants. "Kuro-chin, who is that?"

"He's someone who will also be taking care of you from now on. His name's Kagami."

"He'll play with us?"

"Yes."

All of a sudden, Kagami is tackled by all four of them simultaneously. Somehow he hears someone shout about playing basketball. Another one would rather engage in shogi. Why would a child be interested in shogi? A lethargic voice asks for more candy and someone asks to watch Oha Asa. What was that anyway? A cartoon show?

With Kuroko's help, the kids get off and stand in front of him in a line. Kuroko tells them to introduce themselves first and they complied.

"Name's Aomine. Five years old. "An extremely tanned boy says proudly. His hair is a bold dark blue as are his eyes. Wearing a grin he adds that he loves to play basketball, even showing off the injury he got from the sport.

"I'm Midorima." the green haired bespectacled boy states, clutching onto an umbrella. He dips his head slightly out of politeness. "What's your sign?"

"He means horoscope sign." Kuroko offers when he notices Kagami's bewildered expression.

"Leo."

"Ah, today is not a good day for Leos." Unsure of how to react Kagami nods and thanks him awkwardly.

"Murasakibara." The purple haired says lazily before continuing to munch on his biscuit. He was really tall for his age and the boy didn't seem keen to talk anymore so Kagami moved on to the next and last person.

"My name is Akashi Seijuurou."

Looking at the little redhead who had a small foreboding glint in his eyes Kagami indeed felt it wasn't his lucky day.

* * *

A/N: Yes this is the prologue. Yes, Kise has not appeared, that's deliberate. Reviews are still appreciated and I apologise in advance for any lingering mistakes. I've tried my best to sieve them out though. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
